Beth & Rio Bathroom Break
by BohoQueen
Summary: This is 2x4 Bathroom scene as told from Rios perspective.


This is just what I imagine may have been going through Rios mind when Beth showed up at his bar and he followed her into the bathroom. Enjoy!

Instagram: xxbrioxx

Rios dark brown eyes landed on his favourite pair of bright blue irises. It was a busy weekend night in this place as always but she stood out to him wherever she was. He was surprised to see her, even more surprised to see her here with her lame excuse of a husband Rio thought. She looked different to him, she had a look in her eyes of a woman who was about to go after what she wanted. Her eyes had their guard down something that was still new to him. His eyes never left hers even when she looked back at her husband, she didn't look impressed by him. Who could blame her? His eyes followed her as she slid off her seat and made her way to the bathroom, his eyes ran over her body, the dress she wore complementing her curves.

Rio finished the bit of bourbon he had in his glass before sliding off his stool and going to follow her. As he passed her husband he gave him a quick look over. Dean sat trying to get the waitresses attention each time she passed him, Rio grinned shaking his head as Dean faced another failed attempt at getting her attention. Rio walked towards the ladies bathroom. He and Beth had this growing connection, he knew what she was thinking by just looking at her and she had urged him to follow her. Rio wasn't usually surprised and over the past few months Beth was the main source of his surprises, but he could predict her usually. He knew what was going on in her head, however tonight he had no idea other than she was calling him to her. She came to his territory with her husband, oozing sexy confidence and making sure she grabbed Rios attention.

Rios slowly opened the door, his eyes landing right on Beth were she stood looking into the mirror, her eyes went straight to his as he closed the door softly behind him before casually leaning against it. Her eyes gave away to him that she was confirming some choice she'd made in her head. Rio had a small smile on his lips, his eyes glazed with wonder as she turned to face him. She was confident more so than usual, she was incharge and he found her more sexy in this moment than ever. This woman in front of him could run around in her mom jeans and momma van all day but as long she had this confident energy he couldn't resist her. Rio watched as she walked towards him, her own eyes on his. Rio took a step towards her away from the door but let her continue to close the space between them. He wasn't sure what had caused her to come to his bar with her husband or why she'd entice him into the bathroom alone but he knew she was the boss right now and whatever was about to happen was going to be her choice and started on her terms.

As Beth stood inches from him the scent of her perfume and bourbon on her lips were intoxicating to him, he wanted to close all space between them but no. Beth had the power over this interaction and she was calling the shots, he wouldn't take that from her. His eyes slowly fell down to her lips, he licked his lower lip. He felt her hand slide past him and the sweet sound of the lock clicking into position. They were alone, Beth had willingly locked herself in with him and that alone was enough to get him hard and it did. Their eyes were on each others again, Rio excited for her next move. Beth turned walking back towards the mirror, Rio stood in place his eyes running over her body as she walked, licking his lips his mind undressing her out of that little momma dress that hugged her perfect figure and slowed more cleavage than usual. He could feel his cock harden more. Beth didn't meet his eyes in the mirror, his eyes were on her face until he noticed her delicate hands lifting her dress up revealing her soft pale thighs as she leaned forward pushing her ass towards him. Rio didn't need another invitation,he would happily take this one. Walking towards her, eyes on her thighs and the dress he wanted to push up higher. Once he reached her his fingers went to her thigh, she pushed her ass against his already hard cock and his fingers dug into her thighs his eyes closing at the simple pleasure he was feeling right now. His hand moved from her thigh to slid his fingers over her silk panties before slipping his fingers inside them. Beth was wet, soaking wet for him, with want for him. Rios fingers rubbed firmly against her swollen clit that was soaked in her juices, he pressed his hardening groin against her ass as his other hand cupped her breast roughly his lips finding the back of her neck leaving hot rough kisses. He could feel her trying to suppress her moan, her breaths were heavy and uneven. His fingers teasingly slid over her clit with more force and the half moan half scream of pleasure that shot out from between her lips was music to his ears, it was one of the most eroic sounds he'd heard in a long long time and he wanted to hear it on repeat. Taking his hand out of her panties he gripped the soft silk material and pushed them down before ripping them off of her all together. As they hit the floor he was busy pushing her dress up revealing her perfect ass his hand gripped her shoulder pushing her over the counter as he unzipped his jeans. A few seconds of fumbling and his cock was inside her. His first thrust inside her was rough and hard and desperate both let out an intense moan. One inside her sweet hot pussy he paused for a second once he filled her with his thick cock, she was tight, so fucking tight it sent chills down his back. Beths moan had been an intense display of pleasure and hint of pain at her walls being stretched out to accommodate Rios cock. Her and Dean hadn't been intimate in years and he definitely wasn't as large as Rio. Rios fingers pinched at the hardened nipple that was poking out against the lacy bra she had on, his hand had slipped inside the front of her dress. His thrusts were long and rough, each quicker than the last. It didn't take long before he felt her already tight pussy tighten even more and it took everything in him not to cum with her. Beth beth fell into an intense orgams or wetness flooding his cock with his final rough thrust inside her. His lips leaving kisses and hot deep breaths at the back of her neck. He pulled himself out of her.

Grabbing her hips he turned her around so she faced him, she looked hotter than ever, her hair a little messed, her cheeks flushed her breathing uneven. Rio lifted her onto the counter, spreading her legs as he moved between them sliding his cock slowly back into her pussy once again, the sensation of it even sweeter this time. He buried his face between her breasts leaving kisses on her breasts, he wanted to undo her dress, rip her bra off and have time to tease her breaths alone but they didn't have time and he wanted to hear her cum at least one more time, he wanted to fill her with his cum more than anything else. No words were spoken because they didn't need them, their bodys said everything they needed to. Beth wrapped one arm around his shoulders pulling him closer as his lips traveled up to her neck. Her scent was truly intoxicating he knew he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. Rios thrusts started to regain their previous rough and desperate thrusts inside her, his cock filling and stretching her again and again and again, Beth spread her legs wider for him as he urged one of her to do so. One of his hands were firmly on her thigh while the other was on her shoulder helping to keep her up straight as he fucked her harder and harder with each thrust. He left hot muffled moans against her neck where he had his face buried, as Beths moans grew louder and more impatient along with the feeling of her nails digging into his back over his shirt he knew she was getting closer to cumming and so was he. His nails dug into her thigh as his thrusts continued their rough fast motion bringing each of them closer and closer to release. Unable to take anymore Beth's body fell into her second intense orgasm of the night, her walls tightened around his thick cock, a wave of pleasure washing over them both as he joined her in her orgasm. Rio released his hot load inside of her, filling her. Biting down on her neck not caring if he left a mark on her milky white skin. Both stayed like that for a few seconds as they enjoyed the sweet sensation of pleasure and felt totally satisfied.

Rio pulled out of her, the sight of her wet pussy on show for him made him wish they had more time, so much more time. He knew she'd go into denial after this, it was to impulsive for her not to. As much as he admired and respects her he knows her to well and she's still trying to be the perfect housewife mom. Only she's already outgrown this character and she wasn't going to fit into that persona anymore. This was something she'd have to realise and tonight she was the boss and he gave her what she wanted. His fingers brushed a messy strand of hair off her flushed cheek, their eyes briefly meeting as he did so before he let his gaze wander down her curvy figure licking his lower lip. Damn he wanted so much more of this woman. This would be enough for now. His hands slid down her bare thighs before zipping his jeans back up. Neither said anything.

They both left the bathroom satisfied and smelling of the other as well as sex. Both replaying the events of the night on the way home but tomorrow it would be back to business.


End file.
